<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Für eine bessere Welt by DragomirPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216715">Für eine bessere Welt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess'>DragomirPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deutsch | German, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Neji in den Krieg aufbricht, bleibt Himeko zurück, das Kind ihrer Liebe unter ihrem Herzen und verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass die Welt ein besserer Ort sein wird, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Für eine bessere Welt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinea/gifts">Shinea</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Himeko", forderte der Braunhaarige seine Freundin auf, die wie am Boden festgewachsen dastand.</p><p>Sie hatte sich nicht getraut es ihm zu sagen.</p><p>"Neji…" Sie griff seine Hand und schloss kurz die Augen. "Ich…ich werde nicht mitkommen."<br/>
Der Byakugan-Nutzer sah sie verständnislos an, doch bevor er fragen konnte, sprach das jüngere Abbild der Hokage weiter. "Ich werde nicht mit in den Krieg ziehen. Ich werde hierbleiben und… " Ihre Hand legte sich wie automatisch auf ihren Bauch.  "Und werde jemanden beschützen, der mir so unendlich viel bedeutet." Und die einfache Geste, die sie dabei machte, ließ den Hyuuga verstehen.</p><p>"Himeko", brachte er überrascht hervor.</p><p>"Ich… ich bin schwanger."</p><p>Ihre Augen glänzten. Sie waren beinahe feucht, aber sie lächelte.</p><p>"Ich werde auf dein Kind aufpassen. Sorg du dafür, dass er oder sie in einer freien Welt leben kann."<br/>
Ihre Augen liefen über, wie in düsterer Vorahnung.</p><p>"Das werde ich." Auch er lächelte und schloss sie in seine Arme.</p><p>Einen Moment atmete er einfach ihren Geruch ein.</p><p>"Himeko, erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch damals? Über-"</p><p>Sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, sie wusste schon, was er sagen wollte. "Ja, ich erinnere mich."</p><p>"Dann möchte ich, dass wir, wenn ich zurückkehre, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist, dass wir heiraten."<br/>
"Das würde mich freuen, Neji."</p><p>Sie hielten sich fest, eine ganze Weile lang.</p><p>"Wenn es ein Junge ist, würde ich ihn gerne Hizashi nennen", flüsterte sie dann. Still bat sie um sein Einverständnis und ein sanfter Druck seiner Arme um ihren Körper gab es ihr.<br/>
Dann rief jemand nach dem Jungen, der die Hyuuga an der Front anführen sollte und er löste sich langsam.</p><p>"Ja, ich komme", rief er zurück und sah noch einmal zu der Blonden, die ihn anlächelte, wenn auch noch immer Sorge in ihren Augen stand.</p><p>"Mach deine Familie stolz und pass auf Hinata auf", bat sie.</p><p>Er nickte nur; das war nicht, was er hören wollte, und auch sie wusste, dass es nur Floskeln waren.<br/>
Gierig küsste er sie. Wie aus dem Nichts heraus zogen sie sich aneinander.<br/>
"Bitte komm zurück." Ihre Augen liefen erneut über. Sie flehte ihn an. Sie hatte ihren Vater, den sie doch erst vor so kurzer Zeit kennen gelernt hatte, an Akatsuki verloren und jetzt drohte der Krieg noch mehr Leben zu nehmen. Leben von Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, die sie liebte. Auch Doku kämpfte dort draußen. Sie hatte nicht einmal mit ihr sprechen können, bevor sie aufgebrochen war.</p><p>Was wenn sie sich nie wiedersahen? Ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose.</p><p>Sie…sie hatte jetzt ein Kind. Sie würde es beschützen, mit allem, was sie hatte und dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht so als könnte sie es verkraften jemanden in dieser Schlacht zu verlieren.</p><p>Er nickte. "Ja, ich…" Er nickte wieder, weil er keine Worte fand. Er konnte es nicht versprechen.</p><p>"Pass auf dich auf", bat auch er. Sie würde sicher sein, sie musste sicher sein. Sie mussten diesen Krieg gewinnen. Nicht für die Sicherheit der Welt, nicht für Naruto, den Helden Konohas, sondern für die Menschen, die sie liebten.</p><p>"Ich… bis dann." Er legte noch einmal die Stirn an ihren Kopf.</p><p><br/>
Es hätten Monate sein können, Jahre, wenn man Himeko gefragt hätte. Es erschien ihr ewig lange zu dauern und nur die Entwicklung des Kindes in ihr zeigte, wie viel Zeit wirklich verging. Inzwischen sah man es ihr deutlich an.</p><p>Doch man sah ihr auch an, wie sehr die Zeit an ihr genagt hatte, die sie im Ungewissen verbracht hatte. Nur dank Kurenai und den anderen jungen Müttern und alten Frauen hatte sie weitergegessen und versucht ihre Sorgen zu vergessen. Die Sorge um das Kind stand im Mittelpunkt. Es war das Wichtigste, dass es gesund war.</p><p>Und dennoch hielt sie nichts mehr, als sie hörte, dass die Überlebenden nach Konoha zurückkehrten.<br/>
Sie fürchtet sich davor, es zu sehen, aber sie hatte sich all die Zeit geschworen zu hoffen und nicht an den Tod zu denken. Warum sollte es ihn treffen? Es waren soviele Krieger in den Kampf gezogen. Er war nur einer von vielen. Und er war so stark.</p><p>Sie strich über ihren Bauch, etwas, das sie oft tat, seit sie das Kind das erste Mal gespürt hatte, aber ihre Finger zitterten, als sie die ersten Ninja des Dorfes zurückkehren sah. Viele waren verletzt, ihre Blicke trotz des Sieges viel angemessener für eine Niederlage.</p><p>Sie sah ihre Mutter nicht, wahrscheinlich war sie bei den Verletzten, doch auch sonst waren ihr so viele Gesichter so unbekannt.</p><p>Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Kurenai mit ihrem Sohn im Arm lächelte zu ihr hinab, aufmunternd, aber ebenso unwissend, ebenso besorgt. Diese Augen versprachen Nichts und Himeko versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was diese Frau jetzt empfand. Der Vater ihres Kinds war auf einer Mission gestorben. Ihre Schüler hatten auf dem Schlachtfeld um ihr Überleben gekämpft. Auch sie wusste nicht, ob diese drei noch lebten.</p><p>Schweigend sahen die beiden Frauen einander an, tröstend lag die Hand auf ihrer Schulter, bis Schritte in ihre Richtung kamen.</p><p>Himeko drehte sich sofort um und stand vier bekannten Gesichtern gegenüber.</p><p>Kiba wirkte ganz schön mitgenommen, wie er über Dokus Schulter hing, doch auch die Blauhaarige sah halbtot aus, ihr Körper über und über mit Verbänden übersät. Auch Hinata und Shino hatte der Kampf zugesetzt. Hinatas Augen waren geschwollen. Sie hatte geweint.</p><p>Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam die Blondine, ihre Augen wurden wässrig. Dieser Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.</p><p>"Du bist schwanger." Die Worte waren kaum zu hören. Niemand hatte es Doku erzählt, obwohl Hinata es zu wissen schien. Diese begann zu weinen, konnte den Blick mit Jiraiyas dunklen Augen nicht halten und schluchzte bitterlich.</p><p>"I…ich dachte du wärst tot, weil du nicht da warst." Das war Doku. "I…ich dachte, er hätte sich deshalb dafür entschieden. A…aber du warst die ganze Zeit hier. Er wusste davon und trotzdem…" Sie weinte.</p><p>Und es berührte Himeko sehr, dass Doku so sehr mitfühlte, nur ihre eigenen Tränen wollten einfach nicht kommen. Sie umschloss ihren Bauch mit beiden Armen und starrte einfach Löcher in die Luft.</p><p>'Ich möchte, dass wir, wenn ich zurückkehre, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist, dass wir heiraten'</p><p>Das Lächeln, als er es erfahren hatte. Ihr erster Kuss. Sogar ihre erste Begegnung. Es war als würde sie alles noch einmal erleben, aber nichts davon brachte ihre Tränen zum Laufen.</p><p>"Himeko, verstehst du mich? Er ist tot. Neji ist auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben, um Naruto zu beschützen."<br/>
"Ich weiß." Die Antwort war völlig tonlos. "Ich weiß. Es war als wüsste ich es bereits in dem Moment, in dem er gegangen ist." Nächtelang hatte sie über diese Aussicht geweint, aber jetzt, wo es sicher war, dass sie ihren Geliebten nie wiedersehen würde, dass ihr Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen würde, konnte sie nicht weinen.</p><p>Sie zog Doku in ihren Arm, vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verletzen.</p><p>Sie schien Trost zu brauchen, den ihr niemand sonst geben konnte.</p><p>"Kimimaro war da", flüsterte Doku ihrer besten Freundin ins Ohr. "Ich hab‘ gegen ihn gekämpft. Atena hat ihn getötet." Und Himeko nickte und hielt ihre weinende Freundin fest.</p><p>Sie sagte gar nichts und beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.</p><p>Man hätte denken können, dass Himeko eifersüchtig war, weil Dokus Freund doch genau neben ihr stand. Verletzt aber lebendig. Und ihr Freund dagegen in dem Krieg gestorben war. Doch es war okay für sie. Sie hatte es längst gewusst.</p><p>Und sie war froh, dass es wenigstens Doku gut ging, dass sie nicht völlig allein war, dass sie ihrem Kind später sagen könnte, dass sein Vater und ebenso seine beiden Großväter für eine bessere Welt gestorben waren. Dass sie alle dafür gesorgt hatten, dass jetzt Frieden herrschen konnte und dass sie nie einen Menschen so sehr geliebt hatte, wie seinen Vater.</p><p>Die Träne, die über ihre Wange rann, war eine Träne des Stolzes, eine Träne der Freude und der Liebe.</p><p>"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>